Black Cat angel
by Luna Kiyomizu
Summary: A Neko demon who is also half angel meets the handsome Black Butler and the mysterious Undertaker. Who will she choose to be with? Alternate Ending and a lemon or 3. I own the OC and parts that doesn't appear in the show.
1. Chapter 1

OC INTRO

Name: Azmaria Rose

Age: 18

Looks: Long dark straight dark purple hair that reaches to the middle of her back, blue eyes (when she is in human form), a carving of a rose on her back. Her eyes change colors from cerulean blue to blood crimson red when she's in her hybrid or angel wings appear.

Race: Neko demon/Angel

Past: Azmaria was abandoned as a baby. Her parents were an angel and a demon matching. Her mother, Sarina, was well-known as the most cold-hearted and mischievous neko hellion when it came to fighting. Azmaria's father was the angel side of the couple. Devon was his name and, like Sarina, was notorious. He was the angel of faith that worked alongside Fatima. The couple met and they fell for each other. They fought and it never really ended up anywhere. It was a stalemate and they never showed that they loved each other because they knew it could never be. An Angel with a monster was blasphemy. They met again a few days later and they confessed their feelings. During that time, Sarina became pregnant. They knew they were to be executed for this and their unborn child and their feelings. Sarina and Devon fled, to live in the human world. 8 months later from the running away and the news of the baby, Azmaria was born. She had cat ears and tail from her mother as well as the eyes. Her wings showed as well. Her father's smile and innocent aura around her was given to her. Azmaria's powers were from both sides of the parents. Sarina and Devon were happy and enjoyed their complete family. However that didn't last long. By the next 3 months, the couple was found out. They left their little girl to live and hid her under the bed. Before they left, they got the ears and tail hidden. They wanted her to be normal. The couple was taken to their execution. Their last thought was about the child they had and never regret having her. They knew they would be happy for her. The next day in the human world, a policeman from Scotland Yard was on patrol. As he passed an abandoned house, he heard a baby cry. He walked in and followed the voice in the rundown building. He found the little baby and discovered a note that said her name and to take good care. The man had her in her arms and knew he had to adopt this little angel as his own, so he gave his last name, Rose. They were happy and she was told that she was adopted and had been met, but the man died. He died protecting her from a group of thieves. Her sadness and anger was spilling out and she revealed her demonic powers to exact revenge taking away her care-taker that was her father. This happened when she was 7. She thought she was a monster of her ears and tail and ran away. As a neko, she was a thief and stole what she could to live and roamed as a black cat. In the meantime of that she became mute around people.

Personality: Stoic, Mischievous, Clever, Caring, Curious and Dreamy

Fighting Attributes: Speed, Flexibility, and Stealth

Likes: Anything sweet, milk, hiding in small spaces, taking naps, playing with cats and yarn and flying

Dislikes: Anything that isn't sweet, mean people, mice, being bored and crash landings

Other things: She had the carving on her back when she was kidnapped from demons that take away her memory. She loves to sing and play violin. Azmaria can transform herself to help clean and reach high places with her tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1: Entrance of the Black Kitty

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER. (I WISH I DID OWN THE UNDERTAKER THOUGH) I DO OWN THE OC AND MY THOUGHTS ADDED TO THE ANIME PM ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER.**

I walk in my cat form, tired and exhausted. I don't mind it though. I have been wandering around non-stop. I don't remember anything on my past a lot. I do know the basics and remember a man taking care of me and I'm a Neko. After a while later, I see a mansion with luscious green grass and a calm aura from the house. I walk in and I see a gray dog that was like 20 times my small form. He speaks to me telepathically.

"Who are you, you tiny stupid cat?" he snarled at me.

That was it. He broke the camel's back. "Shut up you imbecilic dog!"

My instincts took over. I jumped away and ran up his paw. I flip in the air and scratched at his snout and eyes. He yelped and was bleeding badly. He shook me off and I fell to the floor. Before I knew it, my front left legs was caught in his fangs. The dog threw me up in the air. I knew I was going to pass out. The last things I saw were 3 people. There was a boy with blonde hair with a hat around his neck and a red-haired girl with glasses in a maid dress. Finally, a man in black including his hair with red eyes was running towards me. The other 2 were surprised and scared. That is what I laid my eyes on before it faded to pitch black.

(3rd POV)

Sebastian was hurrying his way towards the injured cat and he kicked Pluto on his head. Sebastian caught the cat, only to see the black cat, bleeding profusely. Mey-rin ran to the butler to see the small furry creature, while Finny ran to the injured demon hound.

Mey-rin asked Sebastian "Oh dear is it ok? I hope it isn't dead, I do."

"No it's only injured, but it's bad. Mey-rin, go get some towels and the first aid kit. Finny, go get water and when you're done take care of the demon hound."

The duo nodded and ran into the estate. Finny said outloud "I wonder what kind a cat can get Plu-Plu in the face…" Sebastian ran to his master to tell him what was going on outside. He knocked on his master's study and opened to reveal Ciel Phantomhive. He saw the bleeding cat in his demon butler's arms and said

"It's dead. Bury it in the forest." with indifference. The butler spoke back.

"It is alive, master. I want to keep it."

"No it is not staying here."

"Please master. It will only be until it has heal-" Sebastian sees the little kitty in his arms stirring.

**Please review and tell me what you think. This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. The 1****st**** one is not complete but I'm working on it. No harsh words please, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2: Transformation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. I MERELY OWN THE OC AND THE IDEAS THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD WHEN I WORTE THIS.**

(Back to the normal POV)

I wake up to 2 people arguing. I see the man with crimson eyes and a boy with a blue eye. The other boy was covered by an eyepatch.

I tilt my head to the man. He looks back with a smile and was gently rubbing my paws. He said with a creepy but cute way, "Her paws are so soft and supple and perfect. Her fur maybe matted with blood, but it gives it a sleek shine. I wonder how it is when it's clean~." The boy just sighed and shook his head "… Damn butler and his cats…" The door flung wide open to reveal the 2 other people I saw earlier. The girl got the first aid kit and towels, while the boy held a bucket of water. The man said to set a towel on the table to make a nest. He got the boy to set the water on the floor and dismissed him. The girl was said to put me down on the cloth nest.

I jumped on the cloth and sat there, while holding out my injured paw. The 3 people stared at me. They regained their composure and the man instructed the girl to hold me down in case I move and thrash around. She tripped and fell, getting a nosebleed in the process. With a sigh, the black-enshrouded man dismissed her to clean her blood. He asked his master to hold me down, but he refused.

Gaining another sigh, he said "I guess I'll have to hold you myself." He grabbed my paw and started to clean it with rubbing alcohol. It stung like hell, but I was forced to endure much word without cringing at least once.

The man was shocked to see I was calm and relaxed, not tensing or moving. After that, he gave me a bandage. He smiled saying all done. I jumped down with my wound clean and started to examine the room. I saw the emblem of the Funtom company owned by the Phantomhive family. I crawled back the man. Suddenly, my body started to transform. I was losing my stamina to hold my form. The boy stood from his chair and was trying to see what was happening. The black man was trying to get closer, but I swatted at his hand and then I released my true form. My fur was disappearing, my paws were becoming my hands and feet and my hair turned to its natural dark purple color that was so close to black. My ears and tail remained because it was the appearance I could keep easiest. I stopped and looked at the 2 males.

They were staring at me with shock and amazement. I noticed the little boy's face turn red. I wonder why until I saw I was naked. I turned red that I might as well pass off as a tomato. I hid myself by turning around facing the wall. I felt something draped on my shoulders. It was a black coat. I faced the man that gave it and he smiled.

"Well looks like we have a little kitty demon." I retreated my head forward. I felt the pain in my arm, but didn't mind.

"What is your name?" I ignored him. I was rotated to face him and my chin was lifted.

"Can you speak?" I shook my head. That wasn't a complete lie. I was mute around people, but this guy was not a human.

"*sigh* well… This is my young master Ciel Phantomhive and I'm his butler, Sebastian." Ciel jumped in and asked, "Do you have a master?" I shook my head. "How did you get in?" I grabbed a piece of paper and explained. He paused to question me "You do not remember your past. Is that right?" I nodded. He looked at Sebastian . He looked handsome and charming. He looks at me with a devilish charm and asks,

"Do you want to stay here?" I nodded and told him to wait. I wrote:

"I will, however I will work to stay for room and board. I refuse to do anything, while I am simply living in a mansion." He glances through it and hands the proposal I have written. He says "Fine, but you are to stay by my side. Understand?" I nodded and he says "Sebastian, go and fit her for a maid outfit. She is to be the head maid, since she looks to be less incompetent than Mey-rin." "As you wish, my lord. Come Ms. … " I wrote my name and he smiles widely. "That is a wonderful name Azmaria." We leave the room and go to a fitting room. He measured me and made me the maid dress quick.

"I hope it feels comfortable to you. I made you a hat that will conceal your ears. I suppose your tail can hide itself." I nodded. He wanted me to meet the other servants, so we ventured to see the other occupants.

On the way, he asked me "Is your arm feeling better? I was surprised to see you deal with the pain. You are a demon, but you were in your weak state. How did you not even pull away once?" I shrugged, not ready to even to talk him. We were walking until I saw a flash of red tackle Sebastian. I turned around and saw a person with long red hair. "Bassy~ You look so handsome, even more than usual." He saw and looked at me, more like examining me. He looked into my eyes and squealed.

"Oh Bassy ~ WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?! SHE HAS THE MOST CUTEST RED EYES! WHAT'S YOUR NAME HMMM?" I was scared and I tried to get away.

Sebastian intercepted and said in a hostile voice "Azmaria can't speak Grell, now would you please explain what you're doing here?" "Oh poor thing. Anyway, I finished reaping my souls today, so I could see you. You know Azzy~ I can see your eyes, but I want to see them more. I want to see your adorable red eyes. Let's take off the hat." He reached for it, but I stepped back. I didn't want a reaper to know what I am.

I ran for it but he grabbed me and was going to until…

**LUNA: I KNOW I KNOW BUT IT BUILDS MORE SUSPENSE. TRUST ME I HATE THESE CLIFFHANGERS. REVIEW AND ****MAYBE**** YOU'LL GET A TREAT WHERE SEBASTIAN TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT.**

**SEBASTIAN: WHY?**

**LUNA: BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE AND HOT. YOU'LL GET MORE GIRLS TO LIKE YOU.**

**SEBASTIAN:OK I WILL FOR MY CUTE LITTLE FANGIRLS*WINK***

**LUNA: YOU HEARD HIM. REVIEW AND HE MAYBE HE WILL.**


	4. Author Note Do not be sad about it

Author's note

Luna: I'm sorry to say this but I cannot continue this story. However, I'm coming with a new story for the OC.

Sebastian: So you are willing to give up?

Luna: It goes against my principals but yes. I would like to thank all those who read this story. I would also give my sincere thanks to all my reviewers and their words.

Sebastian: So will this new story be in my favor?

Luna: It might depends but I kinda wanna give it to the Undertaker.

Undertaker: Heehee~ I wonder who will be for this pure girl's heart.*Pulls Azmaria to his lap and grabs her butt*

Azamaria:H hey! Don't touch me there *Blushes…badly*

Undertaker and Sebastian's thoughts: So adorable. * Sebastian takes her to a back room and locks it.

Luna: Well just watch out for my new story. I don't know of it will be good as this one, but I'll-

Azmaria: moan

Luna: Ok…. Let's just hope it's consensual.

Azmaria: SEBASTIAN! *MOAN AND SCREAMS!*

Luna: MY POOR VIRGIN EARS! JK, well anyway please remember that I will write a different story but with the exact OC. Keep your eyes peeled for new stories.

Undertaker: Well my dear~ are you getting jealous of the 2 in the back room?* Grabs me and lifts his hand underneath my pj shorts.* Wet already? I barely even touched you heehee~.

Luna: No..mmm don't* move my face closer to Undertaker's chest* Please don't..ah AHH.

Undertaker:*inserted his finger* Be still or *licks ear and whispers seductively* or it will hurt more than it should. Now we don't want that do we?

Luna: N no. Please… more.

Undertaker: All right let's go to your room, hmm?

Luna:*nods*

Undertaker: Be aware of the new story. *Heads to my room and barricades the room with his scythe*

Sebastian and Azmaria:* comes out of the room Sebastian no shirt or pants. Azmaria wearing his shirt*

Azmaria: Seems like I'm not the only girl to do that too?

Sebastian: But the only one I will lay eyes on.


	5. Author Note

A/N I know that I wrote Azmaria to be in Black Butler, but I will be using her in One piece too. Don't worry she will be Black Butler. She will be 2 different people. The only thing that will change is her angel blood. Her neko part will remain the same. Her past will be altered a bit for her to fit in One piece. This will be better than what the original story in Black butler. I am still working on it, but if it comes down to it i might not have her in Black Butler.

I do not Own Black Butler or One Piece only the Oc.


End file.
